Lost Son
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in AU two-year-old Neal is kidnapped in the middle of the night by King George and is taken to the Edge of Realms where he grows up to be a warrior for George's will. After being caught in a compromising position George's orders Neal to return to Storybrooke and destroy the town along with its inhabitants! But will Neal find something he thought never existed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 In the dead of the night.**

The car door slams shut and at a wheel lies a mysterious figure. The sky is pitch black and the wind is cold the black bug blends in the darkness that surrounds Storybrooke at this late hour. The two front seats are filled two adults but in the back resides a two-year-old boy strapped into a car seat. The toddler has a small blanket over him to keep out the cold and on that blanket, the name Neal is written on! The two adults know they haven't got much time before Snow, David and Emma are altered to the two-year-old's absence. The adult sat next to the driver pulls out a magic bean from her pocket and nods at the driver to start the car. The driver drives the car straight towards some traffic lights. In the front passenger seat, the woman who window down throws the magic bean at the ground just before the car reaches the light the bean opens a portal which the car heads straight through leaving Storybrooke!

* * *

The following morning, the Charmings wake up and Snow is surprised to hear no cries or giggling coming from Neal's room. Snow walks into Neal's room and gaps upon seeing the empty cot. Snow calls for David at the top her lungs tears already falling down her cheeks. David runs into the bedroom carrying his sword and nothing could be prepared David for what he would discover.

"Snow, what's wrong Neal where is," David asks already fearing he knows the answer.

"My baby, he gone we have to find David somebody has taken our baby," Snow cried out.

"Go and call Emma while I'll phone Regina," David instructed Snow ran into the living room where she picks up her mobile and phones Emma praying she be awake.

"Hey, mom what's up," Emma asks answering the phone first time.

"Emma it's your bro...brother he's been kidnapped," Snow tells her daughter Snow

"WHAT" Emma shouts both in anger and the need for confirmation Emma already started forming tears in her eyes from the silence of her mother. Neal, her baby brother is missing the one she swore to protect like Henry!

"He's gone we have to find him, Emma I don't understand how this could have happened.

"I'm coming over now" Emma replies before she teleports over to the loft in a poof white smoke and appears next to her mother and ends the call.

"We're going to find them," Regina said just after appearing from some purple smoke standing next to Snow as David enters the living room.

"Dad, I need you to check for any physical evidence around the loft while me, and Regina try and look for any possible traces of magic," Emma instructs. David searched the loft and found no sign of forced entry and no fingerprints. Emma searched Neal's bedroom for any traces of magic and found something. Regina is in the kitchen and after using her magic on the surfaces floor to locate any traces of magic but finds none. However, when Regina reaches the sink she notices two unwashed mugs in the sink. Regina picks one up of the mugs and takes a small whiff and stumbles back for a moment which alarms Snow and David.

"Regina what's wrong are you okay," Snow asked.

"Yes, but I've found something Emma come down now," Regina shouts and a minute later Emma is with them in the living room.

"Whatever Snow and David had last night was laced with a potent sleeping potion that put them out for the night it was made to last until morning," Regina tells the Charmings and Emma.

"That's not all in Neal's bedroom there traces of light magic I think someone teleported themselves in there once or twice," Emma says.

"Is the magic's signature familiar,"? Regina asks Emma.

"No, it's new but can we track where the magic comes from Regina to the owner of the magic," Emma questions Regina praying for yes.

"Yes, Emma go back up to the room and collect some of the magic in this enchanted vial," Regina instructs as she conjures the enchanted vial that manifests from some purple smoke.

* * *

Emma collected some of the leftover magic from Neal's room easily. After Emma collected some of the leftover magic. Regina used her magic to release the leftover magic. The leftover magic left the loft with the aim of returning to its owner. The leftover magic leads the Charmings, Emma and Regina to the lights where the magic bean was used and all they saw was scorch marks from where the magic bean was thrown. Before Emma, the Charmings or Regina could comment Emma phone begins to ring Emma answers her phone only to receive terrible and disturbing news.

"Hello," Emma says to the person on the other side end.

"Mrs Swan, I have some terrible news King George has escaped his cell," The doctor on the other end said.

"What, how could that happen," Emma shouts down the phone.

"I don't know the door so no signs of forced entry," The doctor tells Emma.

"I have to go," Emma replies before hanging up.

"What's wrong what's happened," David asks his daughter

"George has escaped his cell," Emma told her parents and her parents are already filling with more rage.

"How, when" David questions his daughter.

"I don't know but I'm betting he's the one that kidnapped Neal," Emma said.

"He must know somebody who practices magic and if these scorch marks are a result of a magic bean being used we know the monsters have taken my son your brother to another realm," David replies.

"We need the Apprentice's wand or a bean something," Emma says.

"The Apprentice's wand was destroyed when Zelena was sending people back to the Enchanted Forest after Hades died but I'll go over to Tiny's farm where he grows beans to see if any are harvested," Regina told Emma and the Charmings before teleporting to the bean farm in some purple smoke.

* * *

Regina appears right before Tiny the human-sized giant from a poof of purple smoke. If it was anyone outside of Storybrooke, they would have been surprised but since quite a few of Storybrooke residents possess magic teleportation can be seen throughout everyday life.

"Tiny, you're still here," Regina says.

"Yes, but my beans someone has destroyed all of them," Tiny replied as he points over to the fields that carry dead magic beans.

"They knew we would come here to get a bean to follow them George had his partner use magic to destroy the beans so we couldn't follow," Regina said.

"These were the last of the beans I can't grow anymore they contaminated the ground too," Tiny tells Regina.

"What am I going to tell Emma and her parents,"? Regina asks herself.

"I don't know what to suggest Regina," Tiny spoke.

"That sweet bubbly child oh Henry how is he going to cope losing his nephew," Regina says.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Neal's new home.**

A medium sized portal opens on the Edge of Realms, a black bug that King George is driving arrives at the Edge of Realms crossing through the very portal. King George uses the car's breaks to slow the car down to a safe stop before he gets out the bug with his partner. George's partner opens door to the backseat and picks up toddler Neal who is still wrapped up in his baby blanket. George's partner is a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. The woman is physical in her forties but is only through the use of her powerful magic. The woman is actually two decades older and is wearing a silver gown and a silver necklace and crown.

"Despite their irritating personalities Snow and David did give birth to this handsome little thing," The woman says with venom in her voice.

"True dear sister but now the pain and suffering I endured in that cell has come back around to them tenfold," George replied feeling happy for the first time in years knowing full well of the pain he has brought to the Charmings and the pain he will bring them in the future.

"And here I thought you planned to raise the boy as your son," George's sister said.

"I'm afraid not I learned from David that you can't make a boy your son not until you break their spirit and ties between the people they believe are their family," George tells his sister as takes Neal's baby blanket off him. George then pulls out a lighter and sets the blanket on fire George drops the blanket onto the ground where it burns to ash!

"Blankie, blankie, blankie" Neal cried out tears falling from his eyes George's sister just pulls Neal close to his chest.

"Hush now child you're home the Edge of Realms, this is where," George's sister says before George interrupts him.

"This is where he learns to fight Penelope, this is where we'll drive the weakness the love and tenderness his pathetic parents gave to him this is where I'll make the perfect warrior," George told his sister before taking Neal out of her hands.

"George, I can understand wanting to create the perfect warrior and I support you on that but to take away love and tenderness don't you think that's extreme," Penelope said.

"NO, Penelope it's not extreme the perfect warrior can have no ties no attachments that will bring him weakness he exists for the sole purpose to bring me power that was stolen and more power which I deserve so I suggest you either leave the Edge of Realms and make your own realm or stay and help me" George snapped in fury how can sister protest against his plan for the child?

"We need shelter George a castle at least and you're going to need to an army to take back any small part of your land," Penelope says in a polite manner.

"Then hurry along with your magic Penny after all this castle will house countless children," George said.

"You definitely haven't lost your way with words dear brother," Penelope snaps with venom in her voice before she pulls out a magic wand which she stole when she murdered a fairy many, many years ago. Penelope makes a swift hand gesture in the direction of where she wanted the castle to be and from the wand a flash of silver light flashes before grey smoke manifests out of nowhere the smoke covered most of the Edge of Realms, ground but when it fades it leaves behind a giant castle with some of the best defences of all time.

"You've done well sister," George complimented.

"Don't I always," Penelope replied cockily.

"Your arrogance is misplaced sister now go Penelope hunt down orphans, peasants if need to be and bring back here I need an army and children are easy to shape into the image you desire," George instructed and watches as his sister teleports out of the Edge of Realms in grey smoke.

"I know you miss your old home Neal but this home is where you belong infact your very name belongs in the past you are now Daniel," George says.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Time fly's by fast.**

Fourteen years have passed since Neal well rather Daniel's kidnapping took place making Daniel sixteen. In those fourteen years, King George has built an army of orphans. George drove and still drives love, compassion any form of emotional attachments from them and teaches them how to fight and who to fight for. George with his army, his sister who has magic and his perfect warrior to be George has conquered a majority of land in the Enchanted Forest. Right now in one of the castle rooms which George and his sister Penelope and Daniel live in is Daniel training with one of George's soldiers Nina who eyes are crystal blue and she has short brown hair. That contrasts with Daniel's short back and sides style black hair and hazel eyes. The two are training with each other in friendly combat under the supervision of George. The two are wearing nothing but black leather pants and shirts. Nina age sixteen is using a metal bow staff as is Daniel although he prefers his bow and arrow. But George insists he knows how to use weapons that require close distance. As well as the weapons like a bow and arrow that work better from a far away distance.

"When she expands Daniel you contract if she contracts you expand," George tells Daniel.

"Yes, sir" Daniel replied as he swings his bow aiming for Nina's chest but she blocks him with her own bow staff. Daniel acts quickly sliding underneath and gets up fast and kicks Nina from behind making her stumble towards the part Daniel was moments ago. Nina turns around swiftly and throws a punch at Daniel who blocks it only to be punch in the face by Nina's other hand Daniel finds his sight for a moment blurry but that doesn't stop him he goes in for another kick but Nina hits him in his chest with before headbutting that makes him fall to the ground. Nina then walks over to him.

"You've been slacking off child you haven't been training enough," George says disappointed in Daniel's performance.

"Sorry sir," Daniel said before he swings one of his at Nina's leg disrupting her balance Nina falls to the ground.

"I don't want sorry I want to see improvement," George snapped.

"You will" Daniel replies as he moves to stand on his own feet he then offers his hand to Nina which she takes and Daniel pulls her to her feet.

"You will not leave this room for three hours young man which will make it six pm then you may leave to go and eat something then it will be time to rest," George instructs Daniel before leaving the training room.

* * *

After King George leaves the training room Daniel points over to the door a silent message to Nina to leave the training room for now. Nina leaves the training room secreting not wanting to but she knows Daniel well and right now he needs to be on his own to gather his thoughts and to improve his skills for George's sake. Right now in one of the many studies we have Penelope and George are sat down on a couch each with a glass of scotch in their hands.

"He progressing well, Daniel" Penelope commented.

"Yes, but Nina can hold her own against him effectively and that doesn't sit well with me," George replied unhappily with the training session.

"Why you should be proud of Nina's skill it shows what a great warrior she is," Penelope tells George feeling proud how far Nina has come since she was taken from her home village at age three,"

"Anybody can be a great warrior sister but the bloodline Daniel comes from holds some of the greatest heroes and as a product of true love he can be the perfect warrior if he worked harder," George says.

"He powerful to granted being the Charmings second born means his magic isn't as strong as Emma's but we'll find a way to make him stronger for your plans," Penelope said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Daniel is so close to being the perfect warrior and all we have to do for me, to have the entire Enchanted Forest as my kingdom is to take out the Evil Queen"! George told Penelope who almost drops her glass.

"Taking out the Evil Queen will be difficult brother are you sure the boy is ready for it,"? Penelope asks Penelope knows all too well the Evil Queen's reputation.

"He will be in a couple of days as long as you keep training him in the arts of magic and our plan is clear yes, I believe he will be able to kill the queen," George spoke.

"And what shall we do with the queen's personal belongings like her jewellery"? Penelope asked.

"Whatever jewellery of hers, you like you can have dear sister," George says with a wicked grin on his lips knowing that would be one of the questions his sister would ask.

"I can't wait I hear black is a great colour to be buried in" Penelope replies.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Assassination of a queen.**

Weeks have gone by since King George planned the assassination of the Evil Queen. King George and his sister Penelope gather their troops together outside the castle on the ground that makes up the Edge of Realms. Nina and Daniel are apart of the front row and every one soldier is waiting for George speak.

"My soldiers my warriors today is a day of celebration today is the day my greatest soldier Daniel slays the witch known as the Evil Queen, however, to do this we must work together only my second best warrior Nina will face the Evil Queen directly with Daniel the rest of you will destroy her army and defences remember to show no mercy" George shouts so that all his soldiers can hear him.

"Looks like we get to face the Queen all by ourselves," Nina says.

"The Queen is powerful we'll have to be careful with our assault," Daniel replied.

"We'll have to speak to King George alone to tell him our plan to take on the Queen," Nina tells Daniel.

"We leave for the Enchanted Forest in four hours be ready Penelope will have portals ready through the use of magic beans," George tells his soldiers before walking back into his castle with Nina and Daniel following him.

* * *

In George's throne room, we have George sat down on his throne with Penelope standing beside him. Daniel and Nina bow respectfully before addressing George.

"Sir, we want to discuss our plan to take out the Queen," Daniel tells George in a polite manner.

"Do tell" George replies.

"I suggest Penelope casts a mass cloaking spell on the other soldiers so powerful that the Queen won't suspect a much weaker on Daniel will cast on the two of us so we can enter the castle through underground tunnels without being detected.

"A brilliant idea Nina," Penelope complimented earning a glare from George.

"And pray tell Daniel what part of the plan you have come up with," George said unimpressed that Daniel hadn't come up with that part of the plan.

"I have come up a way to kill the Queen one that prevents her magic from interfering," Daniel tells George with a smirk on his face Daniel holds out one of his hands a long silver sword appears emerging from some white smoke.

"A sword it must be a very powerful sword to kill the Queen" George spoke feeling even more disappointed with Daniel.

"This isn't any sword this is a sword a former knight of the round table in Camelot had enchanted this sword specially made to kill the Queen any wound the Queen gets from this sword her magic can't heal I plan to melt this sword down use the melted metal substance as the tips of my arrows" Daniel explained.

"What makes you think when you get to her you have time to use those arrows," Penelope questions Daniel.

"I don't but with my magic and fighting skills I have a more of an advantage than she does plus Penelope, I have one of our best soldiers with me," Daniel tells Penelope.

"A worthy plan Daniel, you two go and prepare for the battle," George instructs Daniel and Nina who bow their heads in respect before leaving the throne room

* * *

The four hours passed quickly and George's army is already prepared to leave the Edge of Realms and attack the Evil Queen. Penelope is standing on one of the balconies holding her wand Penelope makes a swift gesture causing the magic beans she collected for months fall from the sky and open multiple portals to the Enchanted Forest. George's soldiers start to walk through the portals ready to kill the Evil Queen! When George and his army arrive in at the Enchanted Forest George drops a crystal orb that Penelope imbued with powerful magic when the orb smashes it releases a silver mist that covers George and his army apart from Daniel and Nina. The silver mist then fades but leaves the cloaking spell behind.

"Daniel, Nina, you better leave for the tunnels now we can't afford to lose," George tells Daniel.

"Yes, sir" Daniel replied before holding out his hand to Nina who gladly takes it then moments later the two teleport over to one of the entrances to the tunnel in a poof of white smoke.

"It's time for battle" George shouts before he rides off on his horse with his soldiers following on their own.

* * *

Daniel and Nina appear just a few steps away from an entrance to the underground tunnels that lead to the Evil Queen's castle. Once the white smoke fades Nina let's go of Daniel's hand.

"There nothing like being able to teleport oneself" Nina commented.

"True, I suggest we double check our weapons are up to standard before entering the tunnel.

"I agree" Nina replied for a couple of minutes we see Daniel has checked the condition of his bow and made sure for another time that the arrows he packed are the ones with the tips made from the enchanted sword that was forged especially to kill the Evil Queen. While Nina doubles check all her other minor weapons compared to her sword are in the best condition.

"You ready Nina," Daniel asked.

"Yes, I have the potion that creates smoke and a few others and you have the arrows and your magic," Nina says.

"Step back," Daniel instructed and Nina does what he asked her to Daniel then focuses his magic and makes hands gesture that allows him to use telekinesis to lift a large boulder that covers the entrance to the underground tunnels. Daniel then throws the bolder away from them and the entrance.

"The cloaking spell Daniel while the one George and his army are still intact so we won't be detected down in the tunnels," Nina tells Daniel.

"We won't need an advanced cloaking spell I know that for sure Nina," Daniel replies before he whistles for a couple of seconds and as he whistles the two shine bright for about five seconds and when Daniel ends his whistling the light they shine brightly with fades. Daniel then jumps down the hole and lands in one of the underground entrance Nina soon follows.

* * *

Meanwhile, George and his army have arrived at Regina's castle. George then commands his army to attack and thanks to the powerful cloaking spell Penelope gave to George, he and his army are invisible to the Queen and her guards. The Queen's guards are quickly being taken out. The Queen's falling warriors alerts the Queen who is in her bedchambers she runs over to her balcony wearing her typical black dress with the red feathers on her cloak.

"What the hell," The Evil Queen says confused for a moment looking down witnessing her warriors falling to their deaths. The Evil Queen quickly comes to the conclusion that the attack has very powerful magic involved. The Evil Queen thinks of her most powerful counterspell she knows on the top of her head the Evil Queen quickly casts the spell that manifests in the form of a purple sphere of light that fly's into the sky before it scatters into countless droplets of light that as soon as it hits George and his army Penelope's cloaking spell breaks revealing George and his army!

"It had to be you the pathetic and former king," Evil Queen snarls. What the Evil Queen didn't know that while she broke Penelope's counterspell and witnessed most of her army die is that Daniel and Nina mave successfully snuck into the castle and taken out some of the guards to make it to the top floor and as they turn a corner to reach the Evil Queen's bedchambers Robin Hood from the Wish Realm stands there surprised to see them.

"Wh.," Robin says but before he can finish Daniel punches him in the left side of his face before quickly kicking him in the chest Robin stumbles back. Robin retaliates by pulling out a knife and goes to stab Daniel, Daniel quickly with amazing speed avoids the attack. Nina pulls out a throwing star which she throws with exact precision at Robin's wrist. The throwing star slices the top part of Robin's wrist before hitting a wall the pain from the throwing star causes Robin to drop the knife.

"OW" Robin screamed but not loud enough for the Evil Queen to hear the two teens smirk Nina then charges at Robin and tackles him to the ground and punches him repeatly in the face both his left and right side earning his sevral cuts and two black eyes.

"This is going to hurt thief," Nina chuckles as she pulls Robin to his feet turns his back to her before covering his mouth quickly. Nina than pulls out her knife and stabs him in the back aiming for the heart which she impales with the knife easily.

"Regina, Regina the guards they're all dead" Daniel shouted but he uses his magic to mimic Robin's voice the two teenager walk over to the bedchamber doors Nina still restraining a dying Robin!

* * *

The Evil Queen hearing Daniel shouting disguising his voice as Robin runs over to the doors which she then opens only to be horrified to see Robin standing before her with a hand muzzling his face and blood staining his shirt behind Robin, Nina removes her right hand from Robin's mouth before pulling out her knife and Robin then falls to the ground in front of the Evil Queen who gasps. Just as the Evil Queen goes to kneel down and heal her true love Daniel takes this as his chance to make his move makes the stop hand gesture and uses his telekinesis to throw the Evil Queen away from Robin and into her closet. The closet doors cave in on impact and the Evil Queen hits the back of the closet hard! Robin dies moments later and the two assassins walk over to the Evil Queen.

"And here I thought the legendary queen would be harder to fight" Nina chuckles.

"You shouldn't bring a knife to a witch fight," The Evil Queen snarls before teleporting out of the closet in a poof of purple smoke.

"She won't have gone far," Daniel says as he uses his senses and pulls out a knife and turns to throw the knife at the Evil Queen who is standing with fury in her eyes. The Evil Queen easily redirects the knife to the wall to her left.

"I'll make you beg for mercy" The Evil Queen snapped as she conjured multiple fireballs and throws them at Nina and Daniel. The two teens find themselves performing flips jumps to avoid the fireballs. Daniel quickly arms his bow with an arrow and fires one at the Evil Queen who jumps out the way before the arrow has a chance to hit. The Evil Queen then conjures a sword and she and Nina quickly engage in a sword fight!

"I think you have it the other way round you're majesty" Nina replies as her sword clashes with the Evil Queen. As the Evil Queen goes to hit Nina's chest, Daniel uses his magic to teleport Nina to his side making the Evil Queen miss.

"Over here Queenie" Daniel yells as he fires a magical blast in colour of white almost grey at the Evil Queen who counters it with a purple blast of magic the two's magic clash both struggling to overpower each other. The Evil Queen takes a couple steps back towards the balcony.

"Give up Queen, breaking the mass cloaking spell on George and his army has weakened you a lot if you give in now we might show you some mercy," Nina said.

"Never" The Evil Queen barks as she fires a beam of magic at Nina who uses her enchanted sword to best combat the Evil Queen's magic!

"You're struggling in vain" Daniel says as puts more power into his blast distracting the Evil Queen so that Nina manages to pull out a vial containing squid ink which she throws at the Evil Queen's feet the vial breaks and the squid ink takes affect entering the Evil Queen's body disabling her magic. Daniel stops his assault with magic and the two blast of magic fade out of existence.

"My magic, no squid ink," The Evil Queen said realising she completely powerless now.

"I can't believe you thought we actually just brought knives to a witch fight" Nina replied.

"Any last words you're majesty," Daniel said with no emotion showing.

"What a shame," Nina says before Daniel loads his bow with a single arrow and fires it aiming at the Evil Queen's chest the arrow hits the Queen and the Queen gasps in pain only to be shot in the chest with a second arrow that causes her to stumble further onto the balcony just a few intches away from wall fencing of the balcony. Then finally Daniel fires one more arrow and when the third arrow impales the Evil Queen the Queen stumbles into the fencing and accidentally flips over the fencing and falls down heading for the ground unable to use her magic because of the squid ink. As well as the arrows being laced with the metal of an enchanted sword that made especially to kill her. The Evil Queen screaming at the top of her lungs until finally, she hits the ground just centimetres in front of King George who smirks!

"The Queen is dead," Daniel shouts at the top of his lungs so everyone at the castle who's alive could hear.

"Long live King George," King George's soldiers' shout.

End of chapter 4.

* * *

 **To all the Regina/Evil Queen fans out there I love Regina, she is one of my all-time favourite characters I love her sass, her backstory and I just want to say her death wasn't written out of spite. Regina still lives in Storybrooke it is just the Evil Queen is no more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Scenes of child abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Give me love.**

After the death of the Evil Queen, King George quickly establishes his rule over the Enchanted Forest and ordered three- tenths of his forces to remain in the Enchanted Forest to enforce his laws. While George organises his forces Daniel was ordered to return to the castle located on the Edge of Realms, to recuperate and rest from the battle before he starts advanced training. Daniel uses a magic bean Penelope gave him in cases of emergency Daniel throws the magic bean into a river and enters the portal is formed with a fellow soldier Nina who requested to leave to recuperate also and surprisingly George allowed it! Daniel and Nina arrive at the Edge of Realms, in mere seconds and upon their return the two enter the castle. Daniel and Nina walk to one of the chambers designed specifically for medical treatment. Nina gashes were the first to be treated by Daniel who cleans them with alcohol before stitching them up. Nina sits on a chair patiently and lets, Daniel stitches her wounds to help them heal faster. After Nina's gashes are treated Daniel takes off his shirt to reveal multiple new bruises and gashes that make a pattern with scars left behind from old wounds! Nina stands and directs Daniel to sit where she was moments before but Daniel sits with his back facing her.

"The Queen's guards were easy to take out but the Queen, she was a piece of work remind me not to overestimate royalty" Nina commented as she picks up a cloth and pours some alcohol onto it before as she starts to clean the gashes as gently as she could. Daniel doesn't even flinch at the alcohol reaching with his open wounds it's merely a small discomfort.

"You should never overestimate or underestimate your enemy" Daniel replied with a straight face and very little emotion.

"Ah, quoting her ladyship Penelope now are you," Nina says.

"My point being we can never let our guard down that's how soldiers die," Daniel said.

"I wonder what George's plans are now he has complete control over the Enchanted Forest" Nina spoke as she starts to stitch up each of Daniel's gashes.

"I'm not sure Nina but what I do know is that I need to be stronger be more prepared," Daniel says but before he can finish his sentence Nina buts in.

"We need to relax Danny, we've just killed the Evil Queen," Nina replies just after she finishes stitching up Daniel's gashes, Daniel gets off the seat and turns to face her.

"But relaxing to our sire means I'm slacking and extra training tomorrow," Daniel said with a smirk on his face as gently brushes a louse hair dangling down near Nina's hair away.

"Oh, I don't think you're slacking and I hate to think that I've been the one doing all the hard work" Nina jokes.

"We couldn't have that Nina," Daniel said before letting out a small laugh the two them look into each other's eyes and then share a passionate kiss. Nina then pulls away from the kiss.

"I believe George won't be back for a few hours," Nina says.

"When the cat away the mice will play" Daniel replied as he leads Nina out of that chamber and the two run to his bedchambers!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Enchanted Forest, in the deceased Queen's bedchamber, we have Penelope collecting all kinds of the dead Queen's jewellery to keep for herself. While George pours himself a drink and walks over to Queen's former magic mirror.

"Still collecting jewellery sister don't you have enough," George says.

"I can never have enough jewellery brother like you could never stop beating Daniel as a child," Penelope replies not bothering to turn and face him.

"It wasn't beating Penelope it was discipline I had to make him stronger a warrior has to channel their pain in battle," George defends himself.

"Oliver was one of you're best warriors and he was never beaten as a child or denied simple comforts" Penelope snaps as she turns to face him.

"Oliver was a weakling sister, the moment he saw Daniel cry or sob he protested saying that our army is not about punishing children but helping them and when I told him, my plan for Daniel he fled" George shouts.

"Why do I bother talking to you," Penelope said.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Back almost eleven and a half years ago when Daniel was five and half years old. We have Daniel alone with George in a training room in the castle built on the Edge of all Realms. Daniel is sat on the floor arm rested on his lap with George sat opposite him. in the middle of the two lies a pot filled with cold water. Then to the right of George lies a similar pot filled with scalding water and a ladle to collect some of the scolding water with. Daniel is avoiding eye contact with George who isn't bothered.

"Today, Daniel we're going to practice on your pain tolerance and let's hope for you're sake you improve," George tells Daniel.

"P...Please, sir, can we do something else,"? Daniel whispers.

"No, now stop look down at the floor and concentrate," George snaps which cause Daniel's head lift up quickly yet you can tell from his little eyes Daniel is afraid.

"That's better now tell me what do you see," George says.

"I-I two pots of water one in the middle of us sir and the other really close to you" Daniel replied in a small and quiet demeanour.

"Very good Daniel but there more you should have noticed the one in the middle of us is filled with cold water while the one closet to me is water just boiled from one the fireplaces.

"Sorry" Daniel apologised hating himself for disappointing George.

"Apologises is a waste of speech we're here to make you a warrior give me, your hand boy" George instructs Daniel. Daniel slowly lifts one of his shakings and badly bruises arms to George who grabs it with one of his other hands and with his other uses the ladel to collect a small amount of boiling water and lifts ladle a few centimetres above Daniel's arm.

"No, please sir, please I've been good" Daniel begs with tears already forming in his eyes.

"Ha, good boy if you were good you would have mastered this by now," George snarls and then seconds later pour the small amount of hot boiled water he collected with a ladel onto little Daniel's arms and the boy screams the moment the water burns his skin!

"OW, stop it please," Daniel screams with tears streaming down his face.

"When I release your hand you will not put it in the pot filled with cold water you confront and learn to manage this pain so it doesn't hurt anymore," George tells Daniel in a very stern and uncompassionate way. When Geroge does release Daniel's burnt arm Daniel's instinct is to put his arm into the cold water disappointing George once more. George punishes Daniel by repeatedly burning Daniel's arm until Daniel learns not to put his hand in the water and to adapt to the pain.

"You've finally done something right and in this light, you look like your pathetic and cruel mother apart from the eyes a shame you couldn't make a wish for them to be green instead of brown then you would really be her double" George taunted before leaving the training room.

"If only" Daniel cried out quietly looking at his reflection in the mirror and lets out a small gasp when his brown eyes glow for a moment and turn to green through the use of magic.

 **End of Flashback.**

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Caught.**

Not long after George and Penelope's conversation. George left the dead Queen's castle taking a small magic bean with him. George climbs onto his brown horse and rides away from the castle before using the magic bean he has on him to travel back to the Edge of Realms. George upon arriving at the Edge of Realms rides his horse back into one of his stables before entering his castle. George makes his way towards one of the training rooms Daniel can normally be found in. George had hoped by the time he returned to the castle Daniel would have rested for a sufficient time so he could start advanced training. When George arrives at that training room he hears nothing so he isn't surprised only frustrated. George then checks the other training rooms before deciding to check Daniel's chambers. George's reaches Daniel's chamber but before he can open the door he can hear giggling and soft moans. George is at first taken back what he hears, however, George just simply pushes the door open before entering the chamber. Upon entering the chamber Daniel and Nina act quickly and each wrap a blanket around themselves and stand both knowing they couldn't hide away there wasn't enough time.

"Daniel, Nina," George shouts beyond furious and angry at the site.

"Sir," Both Nina and Daniel replied.

"Nina please go to your chambers we'll talk about this later," George instructs Nina in a rather calm manner. Nina and Daniel share a brief look at each other before Nina walks away still covering herself with the blanket she leaves Daniel's chambers and returns to her to get changed just leaving Daniel and George alone.

"Sir, I can explain," Daniel says only to be silenced by George.

"Don't I will see you and the girl in my study in fifteen minutes don't be late" George spoke remaining calm and calculated so he can decide what suitable punishment to inflict on the two!

"Yes, sir," Daniel said avoiding eye contact with George feeling ashamed that George had found out about him and Nina.

* * *

George then left Daniel's chambers and made his way to his private study. In the study, George walks over to a looking glass and calls out to his sister Penelope. Penelope hears his call through magic uses the dead Queen's looking glass to answer George's call.

"George, you called," Penelope says standing in front of the dead Queen's mirror.

"I need you back here now," George says no longer in a calm manner.

"And why is that dear brother I've busy having some quality alone time,"? Penelope asks.

"Nina and the boy they have been hiding a relationship sister," George tells his sister.

"Well, that is a problem have they picked out a date yet," Penelope jokes she could never resist moments to taunt and tease her brother.

"Penelope this is not funny she is ruining my plans for Daniel, I have planned so much for him and he's about to throw it all the way for some teenage lust," George snaps.

"And I'm supposed to help because" Penelope replies bored with her brother rant.

"You're supposed to help dear sister because you helped shape him into the man he is today you helped make him a weapon and a weapon like him needs to be controlled," George tells Penelope.

"So what do you want me to do brother,"? Penelope asked.

"I want you to come back here now and help me keep in check our precious weapon," George says.

"Lucky for me, I have some magic beans left" Penelope replied before ending her communication with George.

* * *

Penelope soon returned to the Edge of Realms a mere five minutes later through the magic bean and when she arrives there she enters through the portal the magic bean provided her with into George's study. Penelope and George remain in George's study planning a suitable punishment for Daniel and a way to ensure that Daniel remembers who he owes his loyalty and obedience to! Geroge than calls for the two teens. Daniel and Nina had the time earlier to get changed into some clothes before walking up to George's study. Daniel and Nina take a hold of each other's hands for a moment and look into each other's eyes.

"It's time to face the music I guess," Nina says.

"I guess it is," Daniel replied not wanting this intimate moment of their's to end.

"Remember whatever George says I love you," Nina said.

"I love you to Nina always and forever," Daniel spoke before the two share a short yet passionate kiss. Daniel and Nina then enter George's study.

* * *

In the past whenever Daniel had been sent to George's study he would only feel disappointed in himself and try to improve himself for George in hope that George would finally show him affection or some pride in him. But right now Daniel isn't feeling ashamed or disappointed because he knows there wouldn't be any other reason for him to not feel ashamed or disappointed because Daniel loves Nina and that's all he cares about!

"Daniel, I can't say I'm pleased with your behaviour pleased with how you have just thrown away everything I taught everything I gave you meaning," George snapped.

"I haven't thrown anything away sir, I still train I still go on missions you had a wife you experienced love and so has Penelope why can't I," Daniel asks trying so hard to keep his emotions at bay.

"Because you're not like anyone else you weren't born to love or to be loved you were born to kill to give me power I thought I had driven these poisonous ideas out your head," George shouts.

"George, Penelope, we don't want to come across as ungrateful but our love for each other has not affected our ability and skill as warriors we killed the Evil Queen together something neither of your other warriors could have done," Nina told George and Penelope standing up for herself and her partner.

"You were once my greatest warrior Daniel the one who would inherit my army after my passing but now since I can't trust you, I'm afraid it has to be someone else," George says.

"You can trust me it just that what if I don't want to have your forces after you pass what if I want to do my own thing with Nina haven't I worked enough for you,"? Daniel asked.

"It appears your right brother our precious little soldier has been ruined by his affection for the girl," Penelope commented.

"I was afraid it was going to come to this," George said.

"Come to what George,"? Daniel questions growing concerned.

"This," Penelope says with a smirk on her face before she disappears in a poof of smoke. Then reappears right in front of Nina and Penelope rips out Nina's heart and her heart becomes enchanted as Nina falls to the ground Daniel quickly drops to the floor to grab her!

"NINA" Daniel shouted.

"S...she ripped my heart out," Nina cried out.

"Give it back," Daniel demands in a fit of rage ready to attack Penelope but Penelope gently squeezes Nina's heart earning a cry from Nina and forcing Daniel to stop.

"Now, now Daniel this is for your own good as well as ours," George says.

"What do you want from me," Daniel shouts.

"We want you to obey and be the person you were born to be and as of right now you're not obeying so this is our way of keeping you on track and to ensure we can trust you" George explains.

"What do I have do I'll do anything just give back her heart and let her go" Daniel begs.

"No, not yet we have a little mission for you and if you complete it to our satisfaction than Nina will get her heart back and she is free if not well it be an early grave for her," Penelope tells Daniel.

"What mission,"? Daniel asks.

"Tomorrow you and the girl will go to a town called Storybrooke in another realm when you get there you will destroy Storybrooke and all its inhabitants and leave no survivors," Penelope instructs Daniel.

"What are their crimes against you two,"? Daniel asked.

"Their crimes are not your concern complete your mission and the girl is free," Geroge says.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Return to Storybrooke.**

The following morning after Penelope ripped out Nina's heart. Daniel and Nina found some clothes at the edge of each of their beds. The clothes were conjured by Penelope and would help them blend into Storybrooke, while they plan to destroy the town and all its inhabitants. Daniel changed into some blue slim fit jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Daniel then waited outside Nina's chambers Nina left her chambers wearing black leather boots, blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and black leather jacket. The two lovers didn't speak a word to each other on the way to George's study. They remained silent unable to say anything thing to one another. Now in George's study, the two are waiting for further orders from George and Penelope.

"Now, remember when you get to Storybrooke, you have to blend in but not too well destroying Storybrooke won't be easy since its home to very powerful heroes," Penelope says.

"Have you got any idea how I can destroy Storybrooke,"? Daniel asked.

"No, it has been almost been destroyed before by a failsafe the Evil Queen asked to be put in placed by the Dark One before she cast the Dark Curse the failsafe wasn't successful that's all we know," George explains.

"Maybe the failsafe can still be activated we'll just have to find a way to make it stronger," Nina suggested.

"We would have to know where the failsafe was where first," Daniel pointed out.

"What is this we about,"? George asked.

"I'm going with Daniel, he going to need backup," Nina replied.

"I disagree and neither of you has any say on the matter," George snapped.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get George," Daniel said having to resist the urge to slit both George's and Penelope's throats.

"Nina may go with Daniel and after all, if they try and make a move against us, I'll just crush her heart," Lucy says with a wicked smirk on her face.

"When do we leave,"? Nina asks.

"Now, it will be dark in Storybrooke, the time hours are very apart," Penelope replies before throwing a magic bean at the two assassins feet opening a portal beneath them. Daniel and Nina fall through the portal and arrive at Storybrooke. The two find themselves landing hard on the floor inside the Clocktower.

* * *

The two lovers quickly stand on their feet and check the condition of the clocktower. The clock tower shows no sign of being used or anyone else has been up here in decades. The two notice one big advantage and disadvantage of the clock tower is a potential hideout. The actual clock part of the tower allowed them to see key parts of Storybrooke. But since they can look out into Storybrooke it means other people could look in and see them.

"Daniel, we're going to have enchanted the glass so nobody can look in and see us but we can look out and see them," Nina tells Daniel.

"I'll sort that out," Daniel replied as he makes a swift gesture towards the glass it glows a light silver for a moment as Daniel places the enchantment on the glass.

"Well, that's sorted I say we'll try and track down that device that almost destroyed Storybrooke, and see if we can modify it," Nina suggested.

"Agreed but a tracking spell for such a device might alert of magic users here," Daniel says.

"Looks like we don't have too," Nina commented looking out of the glass she points out a woman on the street who happens to be Red.

"All I would have to do is absorb her memories of this land to see if she knows where the device is and if not we might find out more about the people that live here," Daniel replies.

"Just teleport her up here then I'll knock her out unconscious," Nina instructs Daniel. Daniel nods before clicking his fingers teleporting Red from outside on the street in front of Nina in a poof of smoke.

"Wh.." Red said but before she can finish her sentence Nina quickly takes her out with a swift punch in the face.

"Good work," Daniel spoke before conjuring a table Nina then carried Red over to the table then she lifts Red onto the table.

"Absorbing her memories is it dangerous to her,"? Nina asks.

"No, and I wouldn't kill her unless I knew a place to dispose of her body and cloaking her body would mean mass power I would have to use the power we may need later," Daniel tells Nina. Daniel then presses his hands on the top of Red's head and starts to absorb her memories. Daniel becomes overwhelmed by the memories of Red and when he finished absorbing her memories he stumbles back away from the table trying to piece together the memories he's just stolen.

"Daniel are you okay,"? Nina asked Daniel concerned for her lover.

"Yes, just trying to piece her memories together," Daniel replied.

"The device it's a crystal but that's all she knows and her best friend's daughter is really powerful her best friend daughter is the Saviour," Daniel said.

"The Saviour the Saviour's power is legendary she will certainly be an obstacle," Nina says.

"She certainly does I need more time to fully go through the woman's memories," Daniel tells Nina and Nina nods in understanding.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Memories of a better time.**

The following morning after Nina and Daniel arrived in Storybrooke in the sheriff station we have Emma sat at her desk alone looking down at an old photograph. The photograph is of her and Neal at the pier. Emma finds herself smiling at the photo and the memory that was made on that day.

 **Flashback 2:**

Today was just one of the now more regular no villain to face carefree days in Storybrooke. The town fair didn't have to be cancelled due to damages. So the people of Storybrooke can celebrate together as a community. The Charming/Mills family are walking through the streets of Storybrooke looking at all the different stalls. Emma is carrying her two-year-old little brother in her arms. Neal refused to be parted from his sister not for a second. Emma would complain here and there but secretly she loves how attached her little brother is to her. But she would never admit it out loud.

"You're excited aren't you buddy," Emma says as she cuddles with little Neal.

"Ice cream, ice cream" Neal shouts with a big smile on his face.

"You can get ice cream buddy but let's have enough around first," David said as he ruffles his son hair gently.

"Ice cream," Neal shouts again not wanting to wait.

"Stubbornness is definitely a trait you and Charming have passed down through the generations Snow," Regina joked.

"Stubbornness is just another word determined or hard-headed," David says.

"Daddy vs Queenie," Neal commented earning a small chuckle from Henry, Snow and Emma.

* * *

The Charmings/Mills family spend hours at the fair eating all kinds of food burgers, corn on the cob, doughnuts, candy floss etc. When their time at the fair comes close to an end. We have Emma and Neal are standing on the pier Emma is enjoying some rocky road ice cream while Neal is enjoying mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Come on Neal smile for the picture," David tells his son.

"Smile, Neal say cheese," Snow said.

"Me, don't like cheese," Neal whined.

"Neal say chocolate," Henry instructs his uncle.

"Chocolate," Neal and Emma replied in unison then David quickly takes a photo of his children with a camera.

"Another photo for the family album," Henry spoke.

"You can never have too many photos they make sure we don't forget all the good times we've had together," Snow commented.

"I couldn't agree more," Henry replies.

"Me, sleepy" Neal spoke as he dropped his ice cream onto the floor and rubbed his tired eyes for a moment before resting his head on Emma's shoulder.

"Awh, then I guess its time to get you to bed," David said.

 **End of flashback.**

* * *

Over at the loft, we have Snow in the kitchen looking at one of the photos on her fridge held up by a magnet. The photo is one of her and one and half-year-old Neal making cookies. Snow smiles at the photo with tears already fallings from her eyes. Snow soon looks back on that beautiful memory.

 **Flashback 3:**

Today is just a regular Sunday morning and while Emma and David are at the sheriff station dealing with some sheriff business and Henry is away having his own adventures in the Enchanted Forest and other magic realms.

"Chocolate chip cookies mommy," Neal says.

"Yes, Neal, we are making chocolate chips cookies," Snow replied before planting a kiss on Neal's forehead.

"Me, love cookies," Neal commented.

"I know you do," Snow said. Snow and Neal made the cookies in a matter of minutes and let's just say making cookies with a small child makes more mess than cookies. While the cookies are baking in the oven we have little Neal licking a little bit of the mix out of the bowl.

"I think you've had enough of cookie mix now," Snow replies as he picks up the bowl off the side and puts it in the sink and Snow can already see a large pout on his little face.

"Mommy, me like cookie mix," Neal whined.

"I know you do sweetie but you like the cookies better than mix," Snow says not wanting a tantrum from Neal.

* * *

When the cookies were baked Snow popped them onto a large plate and left them on the side for half an hour to cool down. Neal found himself trying to reach the cookies failing as expected. Snow chuckled at first at the sight of Neal trying to reach the cookies. Snow picks her little boy and Neal picked up a now cooled down cookie Neal eats it happily.

"Me want more," Neal said.

"Sorry baby but we have to save some for your sister and daddy," Snow tells her son.

"Mommy, can't I have one more,"? Neal asked.

"One more but that's it until after dinner," Snow says.

"Thank you, mommy, love you, mommy," Neal replied as he picks up another cookie.

"Love you too baby," Snow spoke.

 **End of flashback.**

* * *

In the loft, David is standing in his son's old bedroom. That hasn't been touched at all since Neal was kidnapped. David has found himself in this old bedroom countless times since Neal's kidnapping. David finds himself standing over Neal's cot thinking back to Neal's first night home.

 **Flashback 4:**

After Zelena's defeat and Neal was saved from being consumed by a spell that would have sent Zelena back in time. In the loft, in early hours of the morning before the sun has risen David can hear soft little cries from the nursery David carefully gets out of the bed trying not to wake his wife. David walks into the nursey and walks over to the cot where his newborn son is supposed to be asleep. But instead, Neal is crying. David gently picks up his son and starts to cradle Neal in his hands.

"Hey, buddy what's the matter with you, you're going to wake up mommy and mommy maybe the fairest in the land but that's only when she has her morning coffee," David says. A couple of minutes later Neal cries lessened and all David could think about is how he lost the chance to comfort Emma as a baby.

"I promise you, Neal that you will never know what's it like not to be loved to be alone I will always be there for you for anything you will never have to worry about not being safe because I will protect you until my dying breath," David tells his son.

 **End of flashback.**

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Lighting the candle.**

Gathering and ordering Red's memories proved to be time-consuming. But eventually, Daniel had all Red's memories in order and learned so much of the 'rulers' of Storybrooke. Daniel had a rough idea of who is the most powerful people of Storybrooke. But that wasn't enough they can't just rely on Red's memories. They needed to know everything about Storybrooke. Daniel left the clock tower under a cloaking spell and kept to the rooftops of building to get a clear view of different areas of Storybrooke. Eventually, Daniel finds himself on a rooftop that's opposite the loft. In the loft, we have Snow, David, Emma and Henry in the living room. On the coffee table lies a large candle. Daniel can see them through one of their windows. But is skilled enough to hide from them.

"Another year Neal has been without us," Snow says.

"If only I had been here when George came for him," Henry said still feeling guilty that he wasn't in Storybrooke that night.

"None of knew this was going to happen," Snow commented.

"But we'll never stop trying to find Neal," Emma spoke.

"When we put him away all those years ago I should have ended him there," David replied.

"David, I feel that too but killing someone should always be the final plan," Snow tells David.

"Have we got any closer to figuring out to open a portal to leave Storybrooke, have we even located Neal,"? Henry asks.

"We think that whoever helped George kidnapped Neal, somehow cloaked him from us and we're close to finding a way to decontaminate Tiny's fields so he can grow magic beans again," Emma told everyone present.

"Neal, we promise you that we will find you," Snow says as she grabs a box of matches and takes a match out and uses the match to light the candle.

"And when we do Neal, we'll never let you go again," David said.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Regina's suspicion.**

Regina ever since the Evil Queen's death. Regina hasn't felt like herself at first she thought it was she could be getting a cold. But now Regina knows that is not the case it has to be something else Regina thought as she sat down at her dining table. Regina decides it's time to take action to figure out what has been making her feel this ill. Regina knowing she going to have to go her vault to figure this out teleports over there in a poof of purple smoke. When Regina arrives in her vault she begins to read through her many spellbooks looking for anything to explain what's wrong with her. Then it suddenly hits her maybe the reason she is feeling this way is that of her other half the Evil Queen!

"How could I have been so stupid," Regina asks herself as she turns to face her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me, my other half I wish to look upon her now," Regina says and seconds later her magic mirror shows Regina, her other half the Evil Queen's cold corpse buried in a coffin! Regina is horrified to see her other half dead and believes this pain must be an echo of her other half's death. Just as Regina feels a little hope that Robin the love of her life is alive. That hope is destroyed quickly as she realises that Robin's body is buried next to the Evil Queen.

"No," Regina cried out as she falls down onto the vault's floor. Regina vowed that she will find whoever did this and bring them to justice!

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Sisters VS Assassin.**

Shortly after learning of Robin and her other half's deaths. Regina was informed that Red has been kidnapped and hasn't been seen since last night. Regina not taking any chances comes up with a theory that Red's kidnapper is also the killer of her other half and Robin. Regina from the information the Charmings has told her decides to go over to the library to see if she could find anything to track down the killer. Plus Emma and the Charmings might have missed something. Regina arrives at the empty library since Belle and Rumple have decided early that week to go on holiday. Regina searches the library with her magic. Regina with her magic discovers the elevator door to the clock tower is radiating powerful magic! Regina walks over to the elevator door and attempts to open only to be thrown back by the protection spell placed upon it by Daniel and Nina.

"Clever killer," Regina commented the echo of pain she feeling as a result of her other half's death is still there but weakened, however, Regina still isn't at her best. Regina teleports over to her sister Zelena's house and appears before the red-haired witch in Zelena's living room.

"Gina, you came early," Zelena says the two had planned for Regina to come over later for some bonding and while Robin, Zelena's daughter is out with friends.

"Well, I was late to a funeral," Regina replied.

"Who's funeral,"? Zelena asks confused at what her little just said.

"My own," Regina tells Zelena.

* * *

Regina quickly explained to her older sister about her other half and Robin deaths. Zelena is furious at her sister's other half death. Zelena can't help but let her head run wild with all the wicked things she could do to the killer. Zelena although crossed over to the side of good still has wicked thoughts but never really acted upon them. However, upon realising that the clocktower is closed off by the killer using blood magic they have to draw the killer out into the open where they can trap he or she and get answers! Their trap would have to be in an enclosed area where no civilian can get hurt if there is any crossfire. The sisters know that Regina standing here alive would surely attract the killer's attention. But to stand out to the killer they need to show the killer just what a big threat they are to whatever he or she plan is!

"The mines we could draw extra magic" Regina suggests earning an eye roll from her older sister.

"Gina, think if we don't know if the killer possesses magic and if the killer does than he or she could use the extra power to protect himself or herself," Zelena replied.

"Than what do you suggest,"? Regina asks.

"We can't risk luring the killer to a crowded area where lots of people are and we can't risk luring the killer to any place in Storybrooke that holds a lot of magic we can lure the killer to the furthest part of the forest," Zelena tells her little sister.

"Which will draw the killer away from civilians and keep he or her away from any locations to gain extra power," Regina said.

"My point exactly queenie" Zelena spoke.

"You really have more than looks," Regina commented.

"True but you got the mansion," Zelena joked.

* * *

A couple hours later the Mills sisters teleport over to the furthest part of Storybrooke's forest. The two sisters act quickly in creating their traps for the killer to fall for. After setting their traps the sisters than start to combine their magic along with various magical items this amount of magic can be sensed by magic users. Over at the clocktower, Daniel can sense the mass amount of magic the Mills sisters have generated. Daniel turns to Nina who is sat down at a desk scribbling down various symbols onto some paper.

"Nina," Daniel said getting his lover's attention.

"Yes, Danny," Nina replied looking up directly at Daniel.

"I can sense some powerful force of magic I don't think it the device but it could be a threat," Daniel tells Nina.

"It could be witches or wizards in the early days of magic they use to practice as a coven although it's less common now," Nina says.

"True I'm going to head over there and see from a distance what kind of magic it is," Daniel spoke.

"You can't not alone it could be a trap for us they must have realised that a woman has gone missing," Nina points out.

"I'll be careful can you try and locate the device,"? Daniel asks.

"Yes, I can remain hidden in the open if nothing disrupts one of your cloaking spells," Nina told Daniel.

"I have a better idea I can shapeshift us into birds that way we can roam freely and no one would suspect us," Daniel says as he turns away for a second and picks up a small amulet and hands it over to Nina who puts it on. Daniel then waves his hand past the amulet imbuing the amulet with some dark magic.

"Fine, but promise me, Danny, you'll be careful," Nina spoke who walks closer to Daniel the two share a brief but intimate kiss.

"I will, I'm going to take a few items that were enchanted by me and Penelope," Daniel tells Nina. After collecting the items and hiding them discreetly but easy to get in case he needs them, Daniel then shapeshifts the two into two blackbirds and then teleports them out of the clocktower in mid-air the two as blackbirds fly off in separate directions Nina heading towards the mines and Daniel heads for the forest.

* * *

Daniel flying over to the forest can feel the cold wind under his wings. Daniel flying over to the forest took a couple of minutes. But he has to know if this force of magic is a threat to him and Nina. Daniel arrives at the part of the forest where Zelena and Regina releasing the powerful amount of magic that they plan on using to lure Red's kidnapper and the Evil Queen's killer towards them. Daniel lands on a small tree branch. Daniel gaps upon seeing Regina. This isn't possible Daniel says to himself in his mind he killed her how can she be here unless she has an identical twin Daniel thought. Daniel knows it would be unwise to try and take them. Suddenly from the mass amounts of magic a beam of magic heads straight towards for Daniel. Daniel acts quickly and fly off the tea branch where he then avoids three more beams of magic Daniel then quickly tries to fly away but the sisters traps quickly activate the branches fly from trees trying to capture him forming a large cage Daniel as a blackbird turns to face the sister before shape-shifting into his true form breaking free from the cage made of branches due to his size. Just as Daniel is about to teleport out more branches take him by surprise grabbing him wrapping themselves around him restricting most of his movements. Daniel attempts to teleport out but realises the vines are suppressing most of his magic.

"Don't bother kid, our trap is suppressing most of your magic," Regina says as she and her sister walks closer to Daniel.

"And they say you don't kill a queen twice," Daniel snarled he could see Regina flinch at his comment.

"I advise you not to threaten my sister or I'll be forced to inflict a suitable amount of pain," Zelena threatened. Zelena meant her threat partly after all who wouldn't want to hurt someone who killed someone you loved. But what kind of example would she be setting for her daughter Zelena had worked so hard to become a better person?

"Careful now Zelena, he's not going anywhere," Regina tells her older sister.

"I wouldn't be so sure ladies," Daniel replied.

"Oh and why is that puppy face,"? Regina asks Daniel.

"You figure out soon enough," Daniel said.

"We have to get the truth out of him ripping his heart out is the best chance," Zelena told her sister.

"Fine, but we will return his heart green" Regina spoke. Zelena walks closer to Daniel and where a small area on his chest is exposed Zelena uses her magic to breech Daniel's chest but when she tries to rip out his heart she is thrown back by a wave of magic emitting from his heart.

"I can't rip his heart out," Zelena says.

"That I can tell what protection spell did you use,"? Regina demands to know from Daniel.

"Not telling," Daniel said with a smirk on his face. Daniel managing to get one of the enchanted magical items he and Penelope created manages to throw it just in front of Zelena and Regina. The item happens to be a dark green stone.

"Oh, how sweet an assassin brought a stone to a witch fight," Zelena joked.

"A truth spell should do it," Regina spoke as she made a gesture towards Daniel casting a truth spell that causes Daniel's lips to glow a purple colour for a second before returning back to normal.

"Now tell us your full name," Zelena orders Daniel.

"Daniel Pond," Daniel replied.

"Why are you here,"? Regina asks Daniel.

"To destroy Storybrooke and all its inhabitants," Daniel tells the sisters he thought to himself, he needs to get out of here but that doesn't mean he can't have a little bit of fun before. The sisters upon hearing what Daniel just said are stunned that he plans on committing a mass murder killing countless innocent men, women and children!

"But you're a child it can't be true," Regina says.

"I'll give you some time for it to sink in," Daniel told the sisters with a smirk then seconds later the green stone he threw at the sisters shined brightly blinding the sisters' sight for a couple of seconds then the ground underneath the sisters crumbles causing the sisters to fall into a large ditch. Daniel then quickly throws a small vial holding a potion. The vial smashes just in front of Daniel a purple mist rises and enters the enchanted branches destroying them which frees Daniel. Daniel once free walks towards the ditch looks down at the sisters.

"Enjoy your life while it lasts," Daniel spoke before teleporting back to the clocktower in grey smoke.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Collecting Ingredients.**

When Daniel returned to the clock tower he sees Nina has already returned and in her human form. Nina is holding in her right hand a medium sized diamond which is the dormant device that almost destroyed Storybrooke. Daniel walks over to her and Nina soon after speaks.

"You're back I was getting worried Danny," Nina says.

"The powerful force of magic was a trap set by sister witches," Daniel replied.

"Did you kill the sisters,"? Nina asked.

"No," Daniel said making Nina sign.

"You know Nina, I love to kill but only when the prey is worth the kill besides they die soon enough they all will," Daniel spoke before he kissed Nina's free hand.

"Is this the device you speak of does it match the description in the woman's memories,"? Nina asks.

"The woman showed no signs of seeing the device but I have a way to see if this is the device," Daniel said as he gently takes the diamond off Nina and while he holds the diamond in one hand he holds his other hand directly above the diamond and a soft grey glow shines down upon the diamond. A couple seconds later when as the diamond recognises that this magic is similar to that of the saviour. The diamond lets off a small spark of energy that burns Daniel's hand. Daniel smells his scorched skin throws the diamond onto a nearby table.

"Your hand is the diamond the device,"? Nina questions. Nina takes

"My hand is fine my love and this is the device we've found it," Daniel says as he picks up Nina by the waist and spins her for a moment.

"Soon this town will be dust pity really I like our pretty lair," Nina replied.

"We'll find a new place to call home, Nina once George gives your heart back," Daniel said.

"That's if he ever lets you go," Nina commented.

"What do you mean"? Daniel asks.

"You're George's favourite warrior he would never let you go," Nina tells Daniel.

"He then he just going to have to learn to be a big boy and live without me," Daniel spoke.

"We'll collect the other ingredients tonight we take bird form again and you know the rest," Nina replied.

"We need to take out the Savior after collecting the ingredients, we can't risk her trying to modify and activate the device and from the scattered memories of Red, I know that the Savior's son is the Author," Daniel told Nina.

"We'll connect the ingredients tonight and deal with the Savior and the Author tomorrow one thing at a time," Nina says.

* * *

The two assassins split up each taking splitting the town in half collecting their ingredients that play a big role in modifying the device. Daniel after collecting two of the ingredients from Granny and Red's place. Daniel finds himself at the Nolan loft. Daniel entered the loft with ease and didn't even have to use magic. Once in the loft, Daniel looks for anything personal or closely related to the owners. But finds nothing in the living room he locates their sleeping area easily and collects Snow's hairbrush and David's toothbrush from the bathroom. Daniel then finds himself standing in an old and dusty nursery.

"What a dirty place," Daniel whispered to himself. He couldn't help be curious this place has a strange feeling to it he can't remember if he has ever had a room like this with soft carpets, light coloured walls and toys lying on the floor. Daniel walks over to the crib and looks down and sees a dusty mattress in the crib Daniel also notices a medium-sized teddy bear. Daniel picks up the small bear and thinks to himself this couple must be in so much pain to lose their child Daniel then realises this isn't how an assassin thinks they will be reunited with the child when they die. Daniel then teleports out of the nursey back to the clocktower leaving the teddy bear in the crib the crib that was once meant for him!

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Kidnapping Henry.**

The two assassins soon learned that three residents are not in the town and neither are any items they could have stolen to represent their essence. However, the two would wait how long it takes for these residents to return. They even considered trying to lure them back here. But the following morning the two looking from the clocktower see a small silver car pull up outside Granny's diner and two adults get out of the car with a ten-year-old daughter called Lucy.

"Can we go and see Grams and Grandma,"? Lucy asks.

"Soon baby but first we need to unpack," Jacinda tells Lucy.

"How soon,"? Lucy asked.

"After we unpack and get showers," Henry says.

"Fine," Lucy mumbled.

* * *

Nina and Daniel look at each other as Henry, Jacinda and Lucy enter the diner. The two assassins/lovers have both memorized their targets appearance seconds after watching them. But now they need a plan a plan that would allow them to get the three without causing a scene. They watched the three using a looking glass. When the two assassins see Henry, Jacinda and Lucy are in their house without anyone around to try and intervene. Daniel teleports himself and Nina over to the house. The two assassins appear in Henry and Jacinda's living room emerging from some grey smoke.

"Lucy go and hide and don't come out until we tell you," Jacina tells her daughter.

"But," Lucy protests.

"Now, sweetie," Henry said in a stern tone. Lucy then runs off into the kitchen trying to find a place to hide. The four find themselves slowly circling each other.

"Who are you,"? Jacinda demands Daniel and Nina to tell her and Henry.

"You're asking the wrong one question," Nina replied.

"Then why are you here,"? Henry asks.

"We're here to pick up a few things you know, hairbrush, lamp the Author," Daniel said.

"We don't have to fight," Henry says not the kind of person to jump straight into a fight he'd rather try and resolve things without violence coming into play.

"You're right we don't Author, after all, we will take you with us with or without violence," Daniel tells the couple. Jacinda having enough of the conversation charges at Nina. Nina easily avoids swiftly rotating around Jacinda stopping where Jacinda stood a few seconds before. Jacinda turns and goes to punch Nina, Nina blocks the punch and punches Jacinda. Jacinda stumbles back but doesn't stop her assault. Jacinda goes up against Nina again. Nina however, easily blocks each of her attacks and punches Jacina in the stomach. Then kicks Jacinda so hard she flys back into the china cabinet! Jacinda seconds after flying back into the china cabinet falls hard onto the floor and falls unconscious!

"JACINDA," Henry shouts as he starts to run over to Jacinda. Daniel grabs one of his hands and drags Henry away from the direction he was heading and pushes him back into a wall.

"We warned you, we're taking you with or without violence your wife decided violence," Daniel says as Henry goes to punch him. Daniel easily blocks him and lands two punches on Henry's face one on each side Henry stumbles back before Daniel grabs the back of Henry's head and slams Henry's head onto the top of a nearby dining table. Henry upon the impact stumbles back and falls to the ground unconscious.

"They fought with just rage and not their mind as well that's why they lost," Nina commented.

"It's rare I've seen a couple want to protect each other in such away let alone their child," Daniel replied.

"I'll restrain the two while you get the child," Nina told Daniel. Daniel nods before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Daniel sees no sign of Lucy but also notices no door that leads outside. But he does see a door he assumes leads to a dungeon. Daniel opens the door to the basement and walks down the steps slowly. Daniel can hear the soft cries and sobs Daniel quickly turns around to his left where he sees Lucy on top of some old washing machine. Lucy holding a crowbar tries to hit Daniel with it but he easily grabs it and throws it one side. Daniel then uses his magic to freeze Lucy in place however, she can still see, hear and feel.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not play with sharp objects," Daniel says rather softly for an assassin.

"What did you do to my parents,"? Lucy demands even though she terrified of Daniel.

"They are merely unconscious for now child your charming mother will be left here as will you, but first I need to collect something from you," Daniel replied as he grabs a small lock of Lucy's hair and pulls it from her scalp quickly.

"OW," Lucy shouted out. Daniel then puts the lock of hair in his pocket.

"You won't get away with this villains never get their happy endings only good people and heroes do," Lucy tells Daniel. Daniel can't help but laugh.

"Oh you poor foolish girl they really have brainwashed you," Daniel said.

"No, they haven't," Lucy snapped.

"Nothing in any world is black and white there are grey areas, you believe your family are heroes correct," Daniel replied.

"They are heroes" Lucy spoke.

"You see heroes as people who help the needy, to try and make other people live happier but what you don't understand is that they don't do it because they selfless they do it to give themselves some sense of worth to try and make them believe they really do matter and you believe that only heroes have feelings which is something far from true we all do we can suppress them and at times the people you call villains are doing what your pathetic family say they always do save each other so they don't have to go through pain but in the end we are just mere bugs that the gods made to watch over and mock heroes are the invention of insucure people who wish there was something or someone that can protect them from everything heroes don't exist," Daniel told Lucy. Lucy has no idea what to say feeling overwhelmed by Daniel's speech she can't help but wonder if what Daniel just said is true!

* * *

A few seconds after his conversation with Lucy, Daniel returns to the living room to see a restrained Jacinda and Henry. Jacinda's hands are tied behind her back. While sitting down on a couch with wrapped around her chest and the couch restricting her movement even more. Then we have Henry who hands are tied behind his back while his legs Nina tempory paralysed through a potion.

"Did you get any things that can represent their essence like the Author's pen,"? Daniel asks Nina.

"Yes, I used a small locating potion you gave me and found the Author's pen in one of their draws and for lovely Jacina her engagement ring," Nina tells Daniel.

"Good we need to return to the clocktower with the Author and start to modify the device it could take a couple hours after the device is modified we'll use my magic to ensure it appears in the mines just after 5 hours and then we only have to make physical contact with it for it to activate," Daniel says.

"We might not have a lot of time," Nina replied and seconds later Daniel teleports himself, Nina and Henry, back to the clocktower.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest, we have Zelena and Regina who are now out from that ditch examing the area. The two admitted to himself the boy sure knew how to get out of hard situations and appeared to be powerful.

"There was something about him, Gina something familiar," Zelena commented.

"What like his calculating and devious mind or like he looks very alike to someone we know,"? Regina asks.

"I'm not sure but I can sense his magic it's really powerful like he could take on the Savior," Zelena replied.

"I have an idea earlier I went to the library and learned that the clock tower has been sealed off by powerful magic that might be Blood Magic," Regina says.

"If that was the case we might be able to collect some excess magic and use it to lead us to a potential relative of the boy," Zelena told Regina.

"I think I have something for that," Regina said as she holds out her left hand a small silver sphere appears from some purple smoke.

"I know where you're going with that Queenie," Zelena commented.

"So you don't just have pretty looks than Green," Regina spoke. The small silver sphere then floats a couple of feet up in the air and in seconds collects some excess magic left behind form some of Daniel's spells. The silver sphere then begins to fly off. The two sisters quickly running after it.

* * *

The Mills sisters follow the silver sphere which travels all the way from the forest over to the streets of Storybrooke. Just as the sisters think the sphere has located a potential relative on one of the streets it charges straight towards the diner. The sphere burst through the diner door. The Mills sister run into the diner to see the sphere circling around Emma, David and Snow.

"Regina, Zelena what is"? Emma asked.

"It can't be Daniel is Neal," Zelena commented.

"What are you talking about,"? Snow asks.

"The person who kidnapped Red is Neal but he goes by Daniel," Regina explains.

"Your charming boy also killed the Evil Queen," Zelena says. Emma and her parents are overwhelmed by what Zelena and Regina have just told them.

"Wait, Neal is in Storybrooke how is George with him,"? Snow asks.

"We don't know but George must have renamed him, Daniel and he plans to destroy Storybrooke," Regina tells Snow, David and Emma.

"Destroy Storybrooke, he would be killing countless innocents we have to stop him," Emma replied.

"We have to help him who knows what George did to brainwash him," David spoke.

"How did you find Neal,"? Snow questions.

"When we learned someone killed the Evil Queen and Robin from the Wish Realm, we decided to lure out the possible assassin since Red was kidnapped by generating a large amount of magic that only someone trained in magic could sense when Daniel came to check what caused this amount of magic we managed to trap him temporarily," Zelena explained to the Charmings and Emma.

"Shouldn't Henry, Jacinda and Lucy be here by now,"? Regina asked Emma.

"Yes, oh no do you think Neal has done something to them," Emma says.

"I'm not taking any chances," Regina commented before teleporting herself and Emma over to Henry and Jacinda's house in a poof of purple smoke.

* * *

Emma and Regina manifest in Henry and Jacinda's living room emerging from some purple smoke. Jacinda's hands are still tied behind her back. While sitting down on a couch with wrapped around her chest and the couch restricting her movement even more.

"JACINDA," Both Emma and Regina shout in unison. The two run up to their daughter in law.

"They took Henry, a boy and a girl they weren't normal they fought like warriors," Jacinda tells her mothers in law.

"WHAT," Regina and Emma shout once more.

"We need to get you out of here," Emma says as she makes a swift gesture with her hand causing the rope and chains around Jacinda disappear. Jacinda without even a second thought jumps off the couch.

"I need to find Lucy see if she's okay," Jacinda replied before running out of the living room and into the direction Lucy ran earlier. Emma and Regina follow Jacinda. Jacinda sees the basement door is open and runs down with Emma and Regina close behind.

"MOM" Lucy shouts still trapped in a semi-freezing spell. The three women horrified at the sight run towards Lucy.

"The boy did this what else did he do Lucy did he hurt you in any other way,"? Lucy asks her daughter.

"No, no he just grabbed a lock of my hair and told me heroes don't exist," Lucy said.

"Where would he take Henry the clock tower,"? Regina asked.

"I doubt it even if Neal doesn't know we're related I think his reason for taking Henry is more than we think and it could lead to a trap," Emma tells those present while Regina clicks her fingers ending the freezing spell on Lucy.

"We have to save Dad," Lucy speaks up.

"We will baby and why do you keep mentioning Neal when he been gone for fourteen years,"? Jacinda asks Emma and Regina.

"Long story short the boy who took Henry is Neal who goes by Daniel and he is here to destroy Storybrooke," Emma explains.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the clock tower, we have Nina and Daniel along with an unconscious Red. As well as Henry who is dangling off the floor with chains on his arms and the top of chains are attached to the top of the clock tower. Daniel is sat around a table gathering all the ingredients they collected along with the device.

"You don't have to do this," Henry says.

"Is that your catchphrase," Nina joked irritated at Henry. Nina picks up a small knife and starts carving specific symbols onto Henry's open chest. Henry tries his hardest not to scream. But can't help it the pain is too much.

"Ah, there nothing like the screams of a victim that helps stimulate the mind," Daniel said as he finishes writing the last part of the spell. That will modify the device so no one will be able to stop Storybrooke's destruction!

"Is it finish I have the symbols all cut out and what a baby he is anyone would think he hasn't been through that kind of torture," Nina replied.

"They are not like us, my love, they were coddled and sheltered that is why they will lose," Daniel said.

"More the pity now tell me is the spell ready"? Nina asks.

"Yes, but the device will take an hour a couple at most to be complete and ready once it is we can activate it and blow this dump," Daniel spoke. Before holding his hands out over the device and the ingredients. Now from Daniel's hand powerful small waves of Dark Magic is released and upon impact, the ingredients and device come closer together before finally merging together as one. Daniel finds most of his magic being drained to complete the merging process Nina can see this and runs to his side.

"Daniel are you okay,"? Nina asked out of concern.

"I-I'm okay ... just taking a lot more than I thought it would," Daniel tells Nina. Daniel's hands are shaking from how much power is being used.

"Take all the time you need I don't want you to hurt yourself by pushing yourself too far past your limits," Nina told Daniel softly.

"I know it just the sooner we get this done the sooner we get your heart back," Daniel replies. Moments later the device and the ingredients are now completely merged Daniel's magic than stops flowing.

"With Henry now marked we can take him and the device to mines and lay our trap," Nina says.

"We will have to take out the Savior before the device activates she has proven to have beaten villains never thought to be beatable," Daniel commented.

"The Savior will be powerless to help and we know she won't come alone," Nina spoke.

"And we'll be ready," Daniel laughed out.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Somebody to die for.**

Now still at Jacinda's house in the living room we have the Charmings, Jacinda, Lucy and Emma with Regina. Sat around on the couches trying to figure out where Daniel/Neal and Nina have taken Henry. The Charmings and Emma are still in shock. But they know they have to save Henry and hopefully try and stop Daniel/Neal from destroying Storybrooke!

"If Daniel is Neal how did he get back to Storybrooke and why haven't we found no sign of George,"? Snow questions.

"I'm not sure but Dan- Neal is extremely powerful and he certainly is well trained in the black arts," Regina tells those present.

"He wants to kill us doesn't he," Lucy spoke up not looking directly at her family. The thought of them dying is so horrible to imagine.

"No, he doesn't know what he wants," David replied with hatred burning within him at George. Now more than ever not only has George kidnapped his son but he has twisted him into a plan that will kill countless lives and has taken whatever innocence and love from him.

"He is really powerful and we can only assume he's taken Henry to lure Emma out," Regina says.

"Why Emma,"? Jacinda asks.

"Emma is the Savior and George must have told him of how she managed to save the people of Storybrooke when it wasn't believed possible or he learned about it himself," Regina explains.

"It doesn't matter we need to save Henry," Emma said.

"And Neal, he's not thinking straight were has he been hiding all this time," Snow commented.

"The clocktower," Regina replied. Then seconds later the group can hear small chirps Snow turns towards where one of the windows are and walks over to it to see a small bird resting on the outside frame. Snow opens the window and lets the bird rest on one of her fingers. Snow than takes the small folded letter off the bird and seconds later the bird flew away.

"What does it say,"? David asked his wife. Snow opens up the folded letter before reading its context out loud.

"If you want your precious son to survive meet us in the main part of the mine saviour in twenty minutes or his heart will be crushed," Snow reads out and god did it kill her to tears already beginning to fall from her eyes in her own son's writing she reading out her grandson's death sentence!

"We have to go to mines now and save Henry and lock Neal up," Jacinda says.

"Neal is Dad's uncle wouldn't he want us to help him," Lucy spoke.

"We are going to save Henry and Neal," Emma said.

"Moma bears to the rescue," Regina commented before she and Emma teleport out of the house over to the outside of the mines.

"We need to follow," David told Snow as he jumped off the couch. Snow quickly jumped off the couch and walks in front of him.

"David, I know you want to be over at the mines to save Henry and Neal, I do too but what if the reason he lured Emma to the mines to take her out is that he doesn't want her to intervene with whatever he has that will destroy Storybrooke so he wants to kill her before he uses whatever he has to destroy Storybrooke, I say we go over to the clock tower and hopefully he used blood magic to seal it off so we can enter and find whatever he has that can destroy Storybrooke," Snow tells her husband hoping he will agree with her.

"Fine, Snow just let's hope we find whatever Neal has before he does something he regrets," David replied.

* * *

Just outside the mines Regina and Emma are standing. The two look at each other and just before they enter the two stumble back and look at each other feeling weak.

"What the hell was that,"? Emma asks.

"Impressive a self-contained antimagic field it must be powered by something very powerful," Regina replied.

"Wait so once we enter the mines our magic is neutralised," Emma said.

"Yes, Emma so we're going to need weapons," Regina says as she conjured two swords one for her and one for Emma.

"We can't kill Neal, we just have to save Henry and restrain Neal or something nothing deadly," Emma tells Regina and Regina nods.

"Let's get this over with," Regina spoke. The two then enter the mines knowing that their magic will not be able to help them in this fight. Regina and Emma eventually arrive at the main part of the mine and gasp in horror at the sight of Henry chained to one of the walls. Henry's mothers are exposed to the sight of the all the symbols carved onto Henry.

"You came," Daniel commented as he and Nina reveal themselves to Emma and Regina emerging from the shadows. Daniel and Nina are now wearing black jeans, grey t-shirts, grey trainers and black leather jackets. While Nina has her bow staff Daniel is carrying a sword.

"Regina, I don't think you were right Neal has brown eyes the kid over there eyes are green," Emma commented.

"How did you know that my original eye colour was brown,"? Daniel can't help but question Emma.

"A traumatic event could have triggered his magic to change the colour of his eyes for whatever psychological reason he had at the time," Regina explained.

"Enough," Nina shouted before walking over to Regina where she engages in battle with. Regina couldn't help but be impressed with the girl's remarkable skill. Regina although talented with a sword found it hard to keep up with her.

"Your friend over there may have killed me over in the Enchanted Forest but it won't happen twice," Regina spat out at Nina. Regina hates the idea of hurting a child in any way but she has to save her son. Regina knows she doesn't have to kill Nina all she has to do is knock her out for a bit.

"George told me stories of you, Savior," Daniel says as he and Emma start fighting with their swords. Emma didn't want to fight her brother but she also didn't want to die. Emma thinks to herself if she can just hold out long enough to reach Neal and make him see sense than Storybrooke wouldn't be destroyed.

"Whatever George told you, Neal was a lie," Emma tells Daniel barely able to block one of Daniel's strikes. Daniel isn't held back by Emma's block instead when she exposes herself, Daniel grabs her by her jacket and throws her into one of the walls. Emma upon the impact of hitting one of the walls stumbles away from the wall and falls onto the floor and her vision temporarily becomes blurred. Daniel then quickly kicks the sword away from her before going to plunge his sword into her chest.

* * *

Back at the castle located on the Edge of Realms. In Penelope spell casting room we have Penelope and George around a cauldron. In this room there a small looking-glass which is being used at this moment by the siblings to watch the fight between Emma, Regina and their two warriors.

"Ah, soon David will lose both of his children," George says with a wicked smile on his face.

"Than what are your plans for the boy,"? Penelope asked.

"Same as always sister, he will return to the Edge of Realms and help me require more power," George tells his sister.

"I see," Penelope replied.

"No, other comments I see," George said.

"I've learned just to go with what you say it makes things easier," Penelope told George and he just accepts it.

"Can you go and fetch me the mushroom I got from Wonderland please," Penelope asks her brother as she walks over to one of her wooden tables. At the wooden table, she hums a little tune quietly casting a small spell which George is unaware of. George picks up what he believes to be the mushroom she asked for he walks over to the table where Penelope stands. George then crushes the black mushroom over the now open wooden chest where Nina's heart lies.

"GEORGE, NO" Penelope shouts in pretend shock. The crumbled dust of the black mushroom falls down onto Nina's heart. The crumbled dust is then absorbed by Nina's heart!

"Why are you shouting Penelope,"? George asked.

"You fool, George you crushed a black mushroom over her heart not the one from Wonderland," Penelope snaps at George.

"What will the black mushroom do to her heart,"? George demands to know.

"It will cause her heart to crush itself very quickly and painfully which will distract Daniel in battle and maybe get him killed," Penelope tells George.

"No, it won't get him killed he's moments away from killing Emma all he has to do is activate the now modified," Geroge says.

* * *

Just as Daniel's sword reaches Emma's chest but hasn't yet cut into Emma. Nina who is still fighting Regina gasps in pain as goes hit Regina in her stomach with her bow staff. Nina stumbles back and falls to the ground!

"NINA," Daniel screams as he throws his sword to one side and from a secret compartment throws an throwing star that has been enchanted with powerful Dark Magic at the arm which Regina is using to hold the sword. Multiple cuts quickly cover Regina's arm, Regina drops the sword in a fit of pain and stumbles a couple steps back from Nina. Daniel then runs up to his lover and pulls her gently to her feet.

"Danny, it hurts my chest is killing me," Nina tells Daniel.

"We have to get you out of here," Daniel says in a very panicked tone. Daniel runs as fast as he can with a weak Nina by his side keeping her close. Daniel and Nina make it out of the mines and onto field area.

"Emma, you okay,"? Regina asked as she manages to pull the throwing star out of her arm. Regina quickly wraps a scarf she was wearing around her neck around the wound. before walking over to Emma.

"Ow, yes my vision is just a bit blurry," Emma said as she grabs Regina's arm that isn't wounded and pulls herself to the ground.

"We need to follow them once outside the mines, our magic will return," Regina told Emma.

"Excuse me, mom and mom can you help me out please," Henry speaks up it was horrible enough to watch his two moms fight for their lives but right now he needs to be freed from these chains.

"Regina get Henry out of those chains I'm going after Neal," Emma instructs now with her vision 99% back to normal runs out of the main part of the mines heading for the exit to all the mines.

* * *

Daniel and Nina get a couple of miles away from the mines onto a field before Nina's legs gave away for good. Nina is lying down on the soft hay but that does little for the pain in her body that is now only growing worse.

"Danny, what's happening to me,"? Nina asks with her eyes already prepared to shed tears.

"I... I don't know," Daniel replied as he holds out one of his hands over Nina's chest and some grey light begins to glow from his palm and moments later Daniel finds out the cause of Nina's pain thanks to his dark magic.

"Oh, no Nina, I'm so sorry" Daniel sobbed out letting his emotions to get the best of him which in George's eyes goes against assassin's nature.

"Why,"? Nina asked her lover still in immense pain.

"George and Penelope have cursed your heart with a powerful poison that causing your heart to crush itself," Daniel explains with small tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It... it hurts to breathe Danny," Nina tells Daniel finding it now harder to breathe.

"I-I can take the pain away Nina just say the word and I will," Daniel says god this is horrible to watch Daniel thought why did this have to happen to her?

"Yes, please," Nina spoke softly. Daniel nods before placing his hands on each side of her face and uses his magic to send both of their consciousnesses to a dream-like place where Nina's pain will cease to be.

* * *

This dream-like place turns out to be a small village near a waterfall. In this dream-like place, it happens to be a summer morning. Daniel in this dream is wearing black leather trousers and a blue shirt. While Nina in the dream is wearing a simple but elegant apricot coloured dress and her hair is curled.

"It's beautiful Daniel," Nina commented facing her lover with a weak but strong smile weak because she knows her time is almost up but strong because what Daniel has just done only shows how true his love is for her!

"I only wish this could be a reality that our dream would be real," Daniel mumbled feeling ashamed of what he believes is his fault for happening.

"Shush, Daniel nothing matters right now, the thought of dying in mere seconds terrifies me but seeing this seeing our dream with my bare eyes even if it's not a reality is good enough for me because it shows now more than ever that our love is true, you made something we planned for the future here now," Nina says with tears now falling from her eyes. Nina takes a hold of Daniel's hands in her hands waiting for his reaction.

"I'm sorry Nina, you deserve someone so much better than me, who were we kidding thinking we could escape from George and Penelope and live the way the life we want," Daniel said.

"I deserved you because I love you, Daniel and ... just because I can't live the life we want to live doesn't mean you can't," Nina replied the difficulty to breathe becoming harder.

"Nina, I-I can't live without you," Daniel cried tears now falling down his face as he holds her hands tighter.

"Yes, you can promise me, Danny prom..promise me that you will get out of this town break free from Geroge and Penelope and finally find a place to call home whether its a home near a waterfall or some castle just find somewhere to call home," Nina tells Daniel tears also falling as her heart comes to mere seconds before crushing their dream-like place becomes unstable!

"I promise Nina," Daniel spoke.

"I-I will always love you, Daniel," Nina whispers as stumbles closer to Daniel and kneels in for a kiss. Daniel and Nina share a short but passionate kiss. As they pull apart Nina takes her last breath!

"I will love you always and forever Nina," Daniel replies softly than Nina dies. With Nina's death, Daniel's spell ends. Daniel comes back around to his surroundings in the field but by now Emma is just a couple of steps away from him. Before Daniel can do anything Emma casts a sleeping spell on him causing him to fall into a deep slumber!

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Hello Daddy.**

In the sheriff station, lying in one of the cells we have Daniel under the influence of a sleeping spell. The sheriff station is all but empty since no one but Daniel is there. Daniel lying down on a hard and uncomfortable mattress. Daniel's eyes slowly start to flutter open and Daniel's senses quickly kick into place and he realises that he is indeed caged. Daniel moves slowly off the bed walks over to the cell door and attempts to grab it only for his hand to be stung by a blast of magic. Daniel then notices the small band on his right arm one that neutralises his magic!

Anyone would think in his situation he would want to try and escape. But in Daniel's eyes, there would be no point. He failed to activate the device and has just lost the girl he loves with all his heart. Then suddenly it hits him Daniel can see near the sheriff's office on a long wooden table lies Nina! Nina's eyes closed and stiff as a statue. Daniel can't help but let tears fall. Daniel distracted in his thoughts of Nina doesn't notice David has entered the sheriff station.

"Neal," David says both relieved to see his son after all this time but also finds himself looking Daniel overtaking all the physical changes his son has undertaken over the past 14 years.

"Who," Daniel asked breaking out of his thought of Nina.

"George never called you by your name," David replied hoping that wasn't the case.

"My name is Daniel, pissed at me for daring to kill your daughter," Daniel says not even bothering to make eye contact with David. This comment hurts David it just doesn't seem natural to hear that come from a child.

"Your name is Neal, and what George has sent you to do is to kill your family," David tells Daniel.

"George sent me, here to punish me, nothing else I have no family," Daniel said.

"You do have a family you have your mother Snow, your sister Emma, your nephew Henry, his wife Jacinda and daughter Lucy and you have me," David told Daniel and for a moment Daniel looks at him.

"Even if I were to believe that, then why didn't you come why did you leave me, that monster" Daniel shouted.

"We never stopped trying to figure out a way to get to you, George and his partner ruined our fields that we grow our magic beans on which is our only way to get access to other realms," David explained.

"Nothing matters anymore the device has been modified and there nothing else here for me," Daniel replied.

"Neal, has the device been activated, where the device,"? David asks becoming incredibly worried. Daniel then finds a rage of fury running through him for David!

"And there it is all that fake, phoney bull about how I'm your lost son how you never stopped looking for me, but all this time you wanted to know about the device, where it is and how I modified it with Nina," Daniel shouts at David.

"No, Neal, I mean what I said but we need to know where the device is and how you modified it with Nina," David replies. David can't help but snap at himself in his head for being so direct with Daniel when he hardly knows his son.

"If you want the device, I suggest you go and find it because you'll never get its location out of me," Daniel snapped. David signs before walking away from Daniel's cell and leaves the sheriff station. David takes out his phone and dials Snow's number.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 I'm your mother.**

The moment Snow got the call from David, she left the hospital and made her way to the station. Snow was so relieved early to find Red alive at the clock tower. Snow enters the station and sees Daniel in his cell.

"Neal," Snow says upon seeing Daniel.

"Moma bear Snow," Daniel replied.

"Neal, you have no idea how long" Snow said. But before she can finish her sentence Daniel interrupts.

"You've been searching for me, yeah I got that sad excuse for a sob story and then you're charming husband wanted to know how to stop the destruction," Daniel spoke.

"Neal, if you don't tell us how to stop George's plan you will have the blood of countless innocents on your hand something that you'll never be able to take back," Snow said.

"I was born with blood on my hands" Daniel replies. What Daniel has just said only makes Snow feel sick to her stomach! How can a child say that what has her son been through to even think and act like this?

"You was never born with blood on your hands." Snow tells Daniel.

"You don't know anything about me," Daniel says.

"I know you're favourite children tv show your favourite colour and I know you don't want this town to be destroyed." Snow replied.

"It doesn't matter what I want. George and Penelope have won." Daniel spoke.

"They don't have to win that girl over there you friend is dead because of them. And do you really want them to get away with that?" Snow asks. Daniel can't help but look at his mother for a moment.

"Nina was more than a friend and without her, I have nothing," Daniel said.

"Neal, if Nina truly loved you would she want you in a cell and have nothing but a mass murders on your hands for the rest of your life. Or would she want you to be happy and free from that monster George living a life full of happiness and hope?" Snow asks Daniel. Daniel looks at Snow for a moment before his promise he made to Nina about breaking free from George and Penelope comes to mind. His promise to live a better life!

"Stand back," Daniel ordered. Snow frowns unsure what Daniel is planning.

"Why?" Snow questions.

"Just stand back," Daniel barked out. Snow nods before taking two steps back from the cell. Daniel approaches the cell door. And with his hand that has the band that prevents him from using magic. Daniel places his hand into one of the gaps between the bars! The boundary spell instantly attacks Daniel hand trying to force his hand back to Daniel's side. But Daniel won't back down the moment a blast from the boundary spell hits the band on Daniel's wrist the band incinerates! Daniel moves his bleeding hand away from gaps between the bars. Before smirking. Daniel then with his uninjured hand casts a healing spell, on the other hand, healing his wounds.

"Neal, what did you just do." Snow shouted horrified at the extent Daniel would go to break out a cell now motivated! Daniel walks out his cell and pulls out a small blue gem hanging on a silver train. Daniel makes a swift gesture over the gem. The gem shines a dark blue light for a moment and where Nina's corpse lies. Nina's corpse transforms into smoke and enters the gem. The light from the gem than vanishes and Daniel puts the necklace inside his leather jacket's pocket.

"Tell your daughter her boundary spells need a little work," Daniel says before walking towards the exit. Snow runs towards the exit.

"Neal where are you going? Has the device been activated or are you going to activate it?" Snow asked.

"Daniel, Snow, my name is Daniel. And if I was your son then I'm afraid to tell you that your little boy died the moment George got his hands on me. I made a promise to the woman I loved and I have to fulfil that I promised." Daniel tells Snow and for a moment Snow can see a more vulnerable side of her son. Before Snow can reply tell her son that just because George took away his childhood, made him a killer that he is still her baby. A massive termor strikes causing the buildings of Storybrooke to tremble. The bars in the sheriff station vibrate and objects on Emma's desk fall off onto the ground. Snow and Daniel struggle to stay steady. Then the tremor stops.

"An earthquake." Snow commented.

"No, the device it's been activated George is here," Daniel shouts. Before barging past Snow and running out of the Sheriff Station head straight for the mines!

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Fate of Storybrooke.**

The people of Storybrooke are screaming in pure terror and fear as more earthquakes occur. Trees begin to burst out from underneath the ground. While the beautiful blue sky has turned into darkness and the only source of light in the sky is lighting. Multiple bolts of lighting fall from the sky hitting building parts of the ground and trees. Snow running out of the Sheriff Station sees David running towards her. Once the couple is closer. Snow speaks.

"David, Geroge is here in Storybrooke. Neal has gone after him, I think Neal plans on killing him." Snow tells David.

"Good," David replied wanting nothing more than for that monster to suffer.

"No, David it's not good George is a monster I want nothing more than justice to be delivered. But if Neal kills George than Neal's heart will grow darker. We can't let that happen, David, not to our little boy." Snow says shocked at David's reaction to her telling him that their little boy is on his way to commit a hideous crime!

"George has activated the Device, we need to get everyone to safety and get Emma and Regina to the Device and hopefully they can disable it," David said. Snow nods agreeing with David's plan.

* * *

Not even a minute after Snow and David's conversation. Snow rang Emma and Regina and told them to find the Device and disable it and to warm them that George has returned. Emma and Regina are surprised that George has returned. Emma can feel the fire of hatred she has for George burn hotter now she knows the monster is back and has activated the Device that will kill countless innocents! Daniel has just reached the entrance of the mines thanks to Device been activated the anti-magic field was destroyed. Daniel teleports all his and Nina's weapons to him and places all but two swords in the enchanted bag that never fills up to the top. Daniel puts the bag in his jeans pocket. Before entering the mines ready to kill the monster! Once Daniel enters the mine he makes his way to the part where he and Nina hid the Device to be later activated. Penelope must have given him a bean Daniel thought. Daniel arrives in the part of the mine where the Device lies floating in mid-air releasing its deadly and destructive energy into the ground absorbing all of Storybrooke's magic/essence.

"George." Daniel barked earning George's attention. George turns to the entrance of this part of the mine and sees Daniel.

"Ah, Daniel you have done well on the Device it's working brilliantly. It's time for you to return home and we have more work to do." George tells Daniel. Daniel, however, just throws one of the swords a few inches in front of George on the ground.

"Pick it up," Daniel ordered. George just glanced back for a moment before doing as Daniel ordered.

"What do you plan to do now kill me, Daniel?" George asked fearing he may already know the answer.

"Yes, George, I served you for fourteen years I gave you, my loyalty all I asked in return was freedom to love Nina which you denied," Daniel replied before charging at George with his sword. The two quickly engage in battle with the clashing of the swords.

"I made you strong Daniel, I made you the perfect warrior. But you let that girl soften you made you weak." George snarled.

"Nina made me strong before I felt her love I just went into battled ordered to survive for you. But when her love touched me, I wanted to go into battle and survive for her." Daniel shouts before managing to kick George. George loses his balance Daniel than quickly spins behind George and holds his sword to George's neck!

"Killing me only proves to that family of yours that you are a monster," George says.

"It takes a monster to know a monster." Daniel snapped before slits George's throat with his sword killing George in seconds blood sprays out and when Daniel brings his sword to his side George drops dead!

* * *

Emma and Regina arrive at the part of the mine where the Device and Daniel are located moments after George is killed. Emma is stunned to see a bloody sword in Daniel's hands. This image makes Emma feel sick no child should hold a weapon nevermind kill somebody!

"Neal, we have to destroy the Device," Emma said as she walks over to her baby brother with Regina following her.

"There no way to destroy the Device its immune to all of your magic," Daniel replied.

"You have to do something Neal." Regina snapped. Emma carefully grabs Daniel's chin and makes him look at her straight at her with his eyes.

"Neal please just look at me, people are dying people have died because of this Device and I know deep down you don't want this. If our magic can't destroy the Device than maybe yours can. If you don't stop the Device than Geroge will win." Emma tells Daniel pleading that he do something that there are some innocence and kindness left in him.

"Teleport whoever is left here now," Daniel spoke before pulling away from Emma.

"Thank you," Emma says before she makes a swift hand gesture and in a poof of white smoke Snow, David, Zelena, Robin, Red, Lucy and Henry and a few others appear badly injured. Daniel standing near the Device, he takes out the blue gem that lies on a silver chain and pulls it over his head and lets it rest on his neck. Daniel than holds out his hands one at either side of the Device before speaking.

"Emma check George's pockets there be a magic bean," Daniel instructs. Emma does as she told and easily finds a single magic bean which she takes hold of in one hand.

"Neal wh... what are you doing?" David asks in between sharp breaths. David was badly hurt.

"Something selfish." Daniel chuckled. This was it he couldn't prevent Storybrooke's end. But he could limit the number of deaths making George's plan fail. Daniel then releases powerful dark magic out of his hands directed towards the Device slowing the Device down!

"We need to get out of here now," Red commented. Emma then throws the magic bean at one of the walls of the mine opening up a small portal.

"Everyone you need run through it will take you back to the Enchanted Forest," Emma shouted. The living people of Storybrooke start to flee into the portal. All but Snow, David, Regina and Emma.

"Mom, Dad, you have to go through the portal," Emma said as she and Regina help Snow and David up onto their feet.

"No." Both Snow and David shout in unison.

"You have to leave now I c... can't contain this any longer you'll die if you stay giving George what he wants," Daniel tells his parents.

"We're not leaving you," David replied.

"Regina get them out of here," Emma says. Regina nods before using telekinesis to gently but quickly throw Snow and David through the portal.

"Emma, we should go," Regina spoke.

"No, I'm staying to bring him back," Emma replies.

"No, you're not you have to leave both of you. I need to go through the portal last hurry it's closing." Daniel ordered but when they refused to move he quickly uses his magic to throw them through the portal and into safety. Daniel carefully rotates around the Device closet to the wall where the closing portal is knowing this is it. He stops the flow of his magic and hopes the amulet is as powerful as he thinks it is. The amulet glows a soft blue light just as the Device releases multiple explosions. The amulet quickly covers Daniel in a powerful protection spell. But the explosions still hits Daniel. Daniel is then thrown towards the portal. Daniel enters the portal seconds before it has a chance to close! With no magic to hold it back, the Device has released its full power and destroys Storybrooke leaving nothing but a forest behind and corpses!

* * *

Lying on the ground in some woodland in the Enchanted Forest, the only three that are standing are Emma, Regina and Zelena. Regina had started to heal injured. Emma can't help but worry the portal was about to close when they were thrown through what if Daniel didn't have enough time what if he's dead? In mid-air Daniel who entered the portal a few seconds ago arrives in the Enchanted Forest. Daniel begins to fall from the sky at a frightening speed.

"NEAL." Emma, Snow and David scream in unison. Without a second thought, Emma uses her magic to teleport Daniel in a poof of white smoke onto the ground saving him from a dangerous drop. Emma sits down on the ground near Daniel with Snow and David limping towards them. Regina and Zelena haven't healed them yet. There Daniel lays unconscious covered in bruizes and cuts yet the amulet's gem still hasn't stopped glowing. Emma carefully checks for a pulse but fines a weak one.

"Neal, come on open your eyes," Emma begged with tears in her eyes. This couldn't be it her baby brother can't die. But Daniel is unresponsive.

"Regina heal him. Do something." Snow ordered. Regina walks over to the four and crotches down near Daniel.

"I can't do anything." Regina sadly tells them.

"What you can't be serious there has to be something you can do I can't lose my son not again." David snapped. Regina glances at the amulet before speaking again.

"He's going to be okay. The amulet I can feel its power notice the light radiating from the gem the power of the amulet is intense. When Neal couldn't hold back the Device any longer and the Device released it deadly explosions. The amulet wrapped Neal in a protection spell it couldn't protect him from all the explosions but the majority. Neal must have been thrown through the portal to save his last few breaths. The amulet than placed a powerful preservation spell similar to a coma a magical induce coma. One where Neal would remain unconscious and day by day so the amulet can heal his injuries since his injuries are so bad that even our magic can't heal him." Regina explains she can just hope they can find some comfort in that at least.

"He's going to wake up. He's going to be fine." Snow says relieved that her baby wouldn't die he would just need time to heal. Zelena however, can sense something disturbing about the amulet and speaks up.

"The magical signature is not Neal's, he didn't create the amulet and from what I've read about this kind of amulet they only work if he and the creator share some form of a strong bond. And although the amulet can save and heal Neal if the creator of the amulet deems it too dangerous for Neal to be awake. Neal will remain in a coma until the creator deems the threat is over." Zelena sadly tells Neal's family.

"Wait so Neal might never wake up," Emma said hating this new information.

"I'm afraid so, yes," Zelena replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at George and Penelope's castle located at the Edge of Realms. Penelope is standing at her looking-glass seeing if she likes the dress she is wearing. When out of nowhere an arrow strikes the mirror causing it to smash. Penelope turns to see where the arrow came from and sees a tall man in his twenties. The man has short dark blond hair and blue eyes that match her's. The man has a bow a crossbow in his hands aimed towards Penelope's chest. The main is wearing black leather pants, a grey shirt and black boots.

"Where is he?" The man demands.

"Oliver," Penelope shouts feeling utter joy to see the young man before her. But is shocked to see him threatening her.

"Where is he, Mother where is Daniel"? Oliver demands to know!

THE END.


End file.
